


Not While I’m Around

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Natasha Romanov, Smart Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Smart Hulk is a surprisingly tender father to the newest addition to the team; James Clinton Banner-Romanoff...or Romanoff-Banner*Tumblr request*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Not While I’m Around

Tony is one of the first to hold the newest addition to the family, to the team of heroes, James Clinton Romanoff-Banner...(Banner-Romanoff if Natasha is the one introducing.) The infant squirms in Stark's hold, the boy's eyes bright and alert when he coos.

Wanda crosses her arms with a pout, complaining over how Stark beat her to it by a few seconds. And Clint is just sitting proudly on the sidelines with his children, glad to share a name with his 'nephew.'

Over a year after the chaos of Thanos, the near end of the world, they're all enjoying the peace and being surrounded by family.

Bruce might look a little different but his eyes are the same. And Natasha finds him just as attractive and compassionate. Not everyone feels the same way, especially with a small baby in the picture. At least, they have some reservations. 

Rocket's quips about the green giant crushing the baby only serve to make Natasha mad as the night goes on;

"Get out! Now, rodent!"

Bruce chuckles, scooping his son from Wanda, carefully holding the small baby close to his chest, "It's okay, Nat. Just relax. I don't mind."

"I do," she crosses her arms, standing in the middle of their living room with an icy glare for the raccoon...for Peter next when he asks if Bruce he ever has some unexpected urge to rage and smash the child, immediately apologizing for blurting out his concerns. Clint cringes though he doesn't appear to automatically disagree.

Tony raises his voice before Natasha can scold, defending his prodigy, "Well! Maybe...Just cause he's smarter now doesn't mean he's no longer a hulk- BUT! But, I think it might be your best interest to keep your opinions to yourself, kid."

Peter stammers, “Yeah, okay. Good idea Mr. Stark. I think I’ll be quiet-.”

Natasha tilts her head sarcastically, ready to strange him, "You think?!"

Morgan picks up on the terminology and repeats it as she plays with her toys, thrashing them loudly, "Hulk loves to smash!"

Pepper panics and addresses her daughter, "Okay, that's enough sugar for you!"

The baby fusses briefly, settling immediately when Bruce offers a green finger for James to hold onto for comfort. Clint shrugs off in the corner, seemingly impressed by Banner's ability to gently comfort the infant.

"Huh,' Tony huffs and taps Bruce's shoulder, 'Hypothesis for you; kids learn fear. It's not instinctual."

Natasha turns her head, still ready to murder Tony for talking about fearing her partner.

Bruce tucks his head, holding a smile even if the conversation hurts just a little.

"Actually, your topic of learned fear: I can answer that for you! The truth is that your statement is not entirely accurate...," Vision interrupts, rambling on with statistics about human survival, showing off and quoting his vast knowledge. The only one impressed is Wanda who looks on proudly. Tony brushes him off with a joke about why Vision should be more respectful around his creator, to keep the 'know it all' opinions to himself.'

"But it is not an opinion," Vision tries to reason.

Wanda laughs, "Vis…? Let it go."

Valkyrie is has heard enough, standing with an eye roll and a hug for her large green friend;

"Alright! I have places to be, things to do, far more interesting than listening to your human robot encyclopedia and endless bickering. I bid you farewell- congratulations on the...new bundle of joy. Tell your stupid metal friend to shut up. Should I slit his neck for you?"

Bruce chuckles, "No, that's not necessary. Tony doesn't mean it."

Natasha snaps, "He's just an IDIOT! Sometimes."

"Sometimes?!" Pepper is rolling her eyes, on the ground with Morgan.

Tony stands, eager to defend himself, "Hey! Heyyyy now! To clarify! I never said the green would impact Bruce being an amazing dad! Which I totally believe FOR THE RECORD! We just- I JUST! Have! Hulk questions! I can't be the only one here shocked the baby isn't screaming in terror. Or shocked by the fact that he can be extremely gentle with a human baby but completely demolish a city if we asked!”

"Uh huh,' Valkyrie pivots with a final remark before leaving, 'The offer to execute that man stands."

Bruce salutes 'goodbye', "See ya Valkyrie."

Pepper takes Tony by his collar, "And WE! Should probably get going as well. Let us know how we can help."

Tony waves his hands, "We have all of Morgan's old baby stuff! It's in the attic, whatever you need I've got it! Or! I'll buy you a new one of whatever. Need a playpen? She's had like five!"

"Two, Tony. She had two," Pepper rolls her eyes, practically dragging her husband and Peter from the Banner's apartment. At least Morgan is smart enough to bag up her toys, coloring supplies and to follow obediently.

Left alone once everyone has gone, Natasha smiles, looking down at their son in Bruce's arms and reaches to take James back into her own, "Come here lyubov' moya."

Bruce carefully hands him over, grinning with a warm heart over how the redhead cuddles him close and plants a kiss on his small cheek.

* * *

Natasha is sleeping comfortably on Banner's chest, midnight nightmare of being dusted away. James' crying shakes her from her darker thoughts and she sits up abruptly. The wavy red curls framing her face and falling over an eye. Her jaw drops with a soft whisper that she's coming to his aide, anxious to cater to their baby. Maybe with their new bottle warmer set up in the kitchen…

She pivots away from Bruce until he gently catches her arm;

"Hey, Nat?"

She looks back, the sound of James' still crying in the background, "What."

He smiles and pulls himself up in the large bed, trying hard to be stealthy and not shake their large custom mattress too much, "I've got him. You go back to sleep."

Natasha looks on, setting an elbow down. With gentle whispers and reassurance and that same pointer finger the greener giant makes his way over to the cradle and addresses the infant with a soft smile. The second James is scooped up, he settles. Opening his tiny mouth for a yawn. Bruce talks softly to his son, carrying him about the room;

"That was a big yawn for a little guy. You okay there buddy? Bad dream?"

James coos in reply, sniffling through his tears, and Natasha can see his small eyes are wide and alert.

Bruce pivots, heading for the window, "It's okay. Your mom and dad have nightmares too."

Romanoff tucks her arm under her head, a grin over her face while she watches and listens.

James is nibbling on hulk's large pointer finger while Banner continues his soft rant, "I wonder what you were dreaming about,' he laughs nervously, 'You're safe now. And your mom and I? We're going to make sure you're loved. That you're always safe. Nothing's gonna touch you buddy. I promise."

Natasha's chest feels warm, watching him carefully lift the baby to plant a kiss on his forehead. Green or not he's the perfect father for their new son. A kind hearted protector. Heck, his voice even calms her nightmarish thoughts.

She covers her mouth to stifle a yawn;

"You can warm a bottle if you want. He might be hungry if he's nipping at your finger."

Bruce keeps his focus on their son, "Are you hungry? Is that what's going on? Probably. Lesson number one; your mom is always right. Learn that one quick if you want to have a long and happy life."

Natasha snorts through her laugh, eyes closing as she yawns again, watching her boys as they off to the kitchen.

"Hey,' she calls for Bruce, he stops momentarily, 'For the record, I think that you're the perfect father for James. Green or not. It doesn’t affect who you are, Bruce. And you’re kind and good. That’s why he loves you. I wouldn’t want to raise him with anyone else.”

He smiles back, gives her a wink. Left alone in the dark she finally closes her eyes and lets herself fall into a much more peaceful sleep, dreaming of her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for entrusting me with your concept! I really hope you liked this! *sending virtual hugs*


End file.
